


High Tide

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for the inception100 community on LJ.<br/>Challenge: 9 – Periwinkle.</p><p>Based on my memories of trips to the <a>Bay of Fundy</a>, where careless people really can drown when they aren't paying attention to the incoming tides.</p>
    </blockquote>





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the inception100 community on LJ.  
> Challenge: 9 – Periwinkle.
> 
> Based on my memories of trips to the Bay of Fundy, where careless people really can drown when they aren't paying attention to the incoming tides.

Mud and little pools of water stretch as far as he can see; slimy, warty seaweed covers the rocks. They were talking about accounts, clients, secrets. Progress. But this is not the beach he designed.

She smiles. “The tides rise fast here. People get stranded on sandbars just like this one and drown.” She plucks a small snail from a tide pool. “I love periwinkles. I used to imagine you could find some secret to the universe if you could understand how their shells formed so perfectly.” She looks at him as the waters rush in. “Take it… and try.”


End file.
